1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a black ink composition, an ink set, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultraviolet curable pigment inks have been developed as inks for inkjet recording (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2004-027211 and 2005-178331). Basically, in ultraviolet curable pigment inks, a pigment is used as a colorant for the purpose of improving the weathering resistance of an image, and a polymerizable compound and a polymerization initiator are included for the purpose of improving the fixing property of an image. When an ultraviolet curable pigment ink is black, carbon black is generally used as a colorant.